Hold My Hand
by hatsukoi-x
Summary: Was I too late to save you? Please don't leave me now. Aizen/Ichigo. Eventual Grimmjow/Ichigo. Rape! Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This would be my first time writing a fanfic, and I would really appreciate some advice from you all on how to improve! Constructive criticism only, please. Here goes!**

"…"

_Where am I?_

In the darkness, something stirred within Kurosaki Ichigo.

_I- I don't feel right.. som- something's wrong with my body. Why cant I move..?_

_I feel… light? Like I'm floating away. My body feels numb. What is this?_

_Where __**am **__I?_

The darkness eventually consumed Ichigo and he fell unconscious. Leaving him vulnerable in the cold.

_**flashback**_

_Karakura Town_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez grinned maliciously as he fought head on with his nemesis, the ever-so-famous Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ya sure that's all ya got?!"

Grimmjow launched an overly powerful Cero at Ichigo, who barely dodged it, causing him to stumble back. Blood staining his skin and flowing everywhere, the Shinigami knew that if he did not call out his Hollow, he would soon lose this battle. Having suffered cuts to his face, chest and arms, not to mention the gaping wound in his abdomen, he also probably broke a few ribs.

_Damn this Espada. I can't afford to lose this battle! There is no way he's gonna win me just by that!_

"You sure that's all **you** got?!"

Ichigo taunted as he called out his Hollow mask.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the appearance of the Shinigami's newly attained power, leaving him momentarily stunned.

"I'm stronger than you now, Bastard! Getsuga Tenshou!"

A wave of black and red hit Grimmjow straight in the chest, as he was not quick enough to dodge the unexpected sudden attack from Ichigo. Crimson red blood dripped from his chest as he heaved.

_Damn. How'd I let that hit me? Fuck that Kurosaki. _

Grimmjow wiped off the trail of blood casually and gripped his Zanpakuto tightly and was about to release it when a dimensional rip appeared, and Ulquiorra stepped out. He simply glanced at the blue haired Espada, void of emotion in his eyes.

"That's enough, Grimmjow. The mission is complete. Aizen-sama wants us to report back."

"Like hell I'm letting you leave in the middle of a battle! Grimmjow you bastard!"

Ichigo, in complete anger and rage, charged toward Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as he shouted "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Ulquiorra quickly dodged and they both disappeared into the portal back to Hueco Mundo.

"Damn!"

Ichigo spit out blood, and gripped Zangetsu.

_I'll get you next time, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez._

"Aizen-sama will be surprised about this."

Ulquiorra let out an almost unnoticeable smirk.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo_

Aizen is making the necessary plans for the upcoming Winter War with Soul Society, in which he plans to take over the world.

Ulquiorra entered the room, Grimmjow following suit. Ulquiorra gave a formal bow and the other just smirked and kept silent.

"Aizen-sama, I have returned to report to you about the target, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Now what do you have to report?"

Grimmjow let out a laugh and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Now ya see here, since I was the one taking on that bastard Shinigami, I should be the one giving the reports now, shouldn't I?"

Aizen raised his eyebrow slightly in amusement.

"Continue, Grimmjow."

"The thing is, that Shinigami brat seems to have attained a new power, and has become stronger. When I was fightin' him he seemed overly confident of himself, and I found out why. See, he has Hollow abilities. I don't know how that brat got hold of it, but he has certainly gained enough control of it already."

"Interesting. It seems our dear friend Ichigo is no longer a Shinigami. He is a Visored. A race thought to be nearly extinct, created by the Shinigami themselves. This will prove to be useful in my new experiment."

Aizen turned to face Grimmjow, and smiled, with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Bring him to me. **Alive**."

* * *

_Ichigo's room_

Ichigo, having just recovered from the battle with Grimmjow, can barely walk without needing the support of nearby tables and chairs.

_Fuck. Everything hurts. I hate this. Not being able to protect my friends. Hah, what am I saying? I can't even protect myself. I'm a worthless bastard. I should've just died. I'm a disgrace to my family and to my friends who have fought so hard trying to protect me._

_Damn._

He leaned into the white sheets of his bed, trying to forget the pain, the humiliation of being injured like that so easily, even after all that training with Shinji and the rest. He placed his arm over his eyes, and sighed.

-knock knock-

"Ichigo, you in there?"

The door handle turned, and Rukia stepped in.

_That's right. After all this shit I've been through, it seems Rukia always has been here for me no matter what. I don't deserve such kindness. _

"You awake? I brought some wet towels. You look much better already!"

A warm sensation was felt on Ichigo's bare chest as Rukia was slowly removing his bandages and cleaning his wounds. She replaced the worn bandages with fresh ones, and looked at him with softly.

He had been like that for the past week. She knew that this was worse than that time with Orihime. No beatings would wake him up. He simply refused to talk anymore. She hadn't heard him laugh, or even speak, most of the time he just looked emotionless and empty. Sure, she was sad, but if he didn't want to help himself, she couldn't do anything either. She just hoped to hear his laughter again. She missed his voice.

"R-Right. I'll be going now. You hungry? I'll bring something to eat okay?"

Rukia turned around and was about to take a step forward when something grabbed her and flung her tiny body across the room, and into a wall. She hit her head hard, and was falling unconscious.

"Ich-Ichigo…"

She saw a blue haired figure bind Ichigo's wrists and forcefully knocked the daylights out of him. Then they both disappeared as her vision faded and she fell into the never-ending darkness. The last thing she heard was a frantic cry and someone repeatedly calling out "Rukia! Rukia! Save me!"

_Who was Rukia?_ She thought as she fell limp.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Should I continue with this? I apologize in advance for any grammar & spelling mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

_Hueco Mundo/Las Noches_

When Ichigo finally regained consciousness again, he realized leather strips bound him on his wrists, as well as his ankles. His limbs were tied to each corner of the metal table-like structure he was placed on, and he noticed for the first time that he was stripped down right to his boxers.

_What? Where am I? Oh god is this some kind of sick joke? What the fuck.. I don't fucking remember anything!_

"Mmph! Mhmp mh-"

What originally was supposed to be a cry for help became inaudible as he panicked and struggled against the gag in his mouth. He kept pulling against the restraints, but to no avail. Seems like he was stuck here after all.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. Hm… Don't give me that glare, Kurosaki. You look terribly hot and bothered in those bounds. Delicious."

Aizen smirked as he walked up to the Shinigami, and grazed his hand through his soft orange tendrils, as the boy gave him a death glare.

"Mmmph!"

"What's that? Can't hear you now."

Aizen removed the gag and Ichigo spat in his face.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCK!"

"Now, now. Can't have that happening again, can we?"

Annoyed, the gag was then replaced into the boy's mouth.

"Allow me to explain why you are here."

He took a step towards the pillar on his left and picked up a small knife on the table.

"I assume you know of the abilities of the Hogyoku? Then you should also know that it is the reason I have my splendid army of Arrancar."

He then paced towards Ichigo, who was looking at the knife, with fear in his eyes.

_Dammit! At a time like this, where the hell is his Zangetsu when he needs it!_

Ichigo tries his best to remain calm and not look helpless, as he feared what Aizen was going to do with that knife.

"No need to be afraid, Ichigo. I won't hurt you. Much."

He slowly drew the knife across Ichigo's abdomen, and blood pooled across his chest and onto the table.

"MMMPH! MH MNPH!"

"The reason why **you** are here though, is to be my new test subject. I have never tried the Hogyoku on anything other than the Menos or Vasto Lorde. However, you will be the first ever **Visored** to try it. You should be honored."

Another slash of the knife on Ichigo's right thigh had the boy screaming though the gag. He was panting and his reiatsu fluctuating.

He barely had the energy left to struggle much, as Aizen dragged the knife across his boxers, successfully cutting them open. The torn fabric was thrown aside, as Aizen looked at his prize in all his glory.

"But before that, my dear Ichigo, you simply look too delicious and delectable tonight."

Aizen trailed a hand across his chest, past the deep cut on his stomach, and stroked his thigh. A hand was placed on his shoulder as the older man pushed Ichigo down further onto the table, and proceeded to plant kisses along his neck.

_What's he doing?! Fuck. I- I can't think straight!_

Ichigo closed his eyes, in hope that this was all just a bad dream. And he would awake in his bed at his house, with all his friends. And Rukia. He regretted neglecting his best friend. Ever since Renji got called back to Soul Society, He was really all she had. He so desperately wanted to go back there now.

A pinch to his nipple startled him and he let out an involuntary moan.

"Mmmh"

"You like that? Slut."

Aizen pulled even harder, so much it actually hurt and Ichigo struggled even more.

"Stop fucking moving you bitch!"

Aizen raised a hand to the boy's face as he slapped him.

"That's what sluts get. And that's what you are."

The gag on his mouth was removed, as Aizen shifted his weight so he was straddling the boy.

"I want to hear you beg, to scream my name over and over again."

"Like hell you will!"

"Now, don't be rude."

Aizen leaned forward and licked his neck, finding that sweet spot and sucking on it, leaving a bruise. He did that repeatedly with such gentleness it surprised Ichigo for a moment.

_I- I like this. Wait. No! I can't! He's practically raping me! What the hell! Ah- shit. But this feels so good. Ah! He's- He's licking me. _

"No.. Stop. Stop, please. Please don't- Ah! P-Please stop I don't- "

His pleas were silenced as Aizen pulled him in for a kiss. He forced his tongue into his mouth and grabbed the boys growing erection.

"Seems like you want this, huh. Slut."

"I don't want- Ah! No, pl- Aizen!"

"You're a slut, you know that? A fucking dirty slut."

The bounds on his limbs were removed, as he was turned to lie on his stomach, head pressed down onto the cold, unforgiving metal.

"And now I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be crawling!"

Ichigo gasped, his stomach was still bleeding and he was losing his senses.

"Tell me now, Ichigo, what does it feel like to be fucked like the slut you are!"

He pounded into Ichigo, as his hole was stretched forcefully, till it had torn, and kept going, despite the boy's pleas.

"AHH! Stop! PLEASE! IT HURTS! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE PLEASE!"

Tears ran down Ichigo's face, as he was being raped over and over. The pain was too much, he never felt so helpless, so weak.

Words were going on deaf ears as his captor ruthlessly fucked Ichigo till his cries turned into soft whimpers of pain.

"mmph.. please. St- stop."

"Slut."

Aizen grabbed the boys erection and slid his hand up and down the shaft, bringing Ichigo to the brink of climax, despite the overwhelming pain he was feeling.

"Ah! Don't touch me there- Pl- Ah! I- Don't want this."

"Don't lie to yourself, slut. That's not what you want. Tell me what you want."

"I- Ah! I want- Please Aizen! Please let me cum!"

_What? No, I did not just __**beg**__ Aizen. Why- WHY HAD I BETRAYED MYSELF?_

Thoughts were flushed out of his head as both Ichigo and Aizen came, and Aizen left the boy writhing in pain on the cold metal, covered in his own blood and both of their semen. The door shut with a click of the lock, as Ichigo was once again left alone in darkness. There and then, was the only time since his mother's passing, that Ichigo truly cried. Not because of the loss of a loved one, but because he never felt so used and pathetic.

_Yes. That's what you are. You're a slut and a pathetic one. _

Those thoughts repeated in his mind as he fell unconscious, his body not able to take the pain anymore.

* * *

_Soul Society_

"Ah, glad you're awake, Kuchiki-san."

Unohana Taichou smiled, with gentleness in her eyes.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I- Who are you?"

"You don't remember? I'm Unohana Retsu, 4th Division Captain."

"What?"

Unohana Taichou's eyes widened at that response.

_Seems like this is an emergency case. She seems to have lost her memories._

"Isane, come in."

The door opened and the grey-haired Fukutaichou Isane Kotetsu stepped in.

"Hai, Unohana Taichou."

"She seems to have lost her memories. Call Kuchiki Taichou here, maybe she remembers him at least."

Isane was shocked at what her taichou had just told her, but regained composure quickly before nodding her head and left the room.

"Hai."

"Now, Rukia-san, I'd like you to close your eyes for a moment, while I check your condition."

Rukia closed her eyes, and wondered,

_Was she referring to me? Am I Rukia? Yes. That should be it. _

"Unohana Taichou, you requested my prescence?"

The stoic captain of the 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya, looked completely calm as he stepped into the room. Rukia sat up and looked at him.

_Why does he looks so intimidating? Who is he? This reiatsu.. It is familiar. _

"Hai, Rukia-san here seems to have lost her memories. I was hoping she would recognize you of all people."

_This man… I know him. He is- _

_Damn, why can't I remember? I __**know **__him. _

A jolt of memories flushed through her head suddenly, and she gripped her forehead in pain and gasped.

"Are you okay? Rukia-san!"

Byakuya took a step forward in concern for his sister, and was about to say something when Rukia grabbed his sleeve and looked at him with a flash of recognition.

"Nii-sama!"

"Hmph, seems she remembers me. My duty here is done."

Without a backward glance, Byakuya walked away.

"Well he sure is cold, huh?"

Unohana Taichou looked at Rukia, then stood up

"Well anyway, you should be getting some rest! Now that you've at least gotten back some memories, we'll work on recovery again tomorrow, you need sleep, you've been though a lot."

"…Hai. Arigato."

Rukia leaned back against the soft pillows and closed her eyes, just about to sleep, when she jolted back up, more memories flooding back into her head.

_Darkness. Light. Fighting. And- This person. What was his name? Orange hair… Giant Zanpakuto. His name was…_

She just couldn't remember.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 **

**This was my first time writing the rape scene between Aizen and Ichigo. Although having read a few, I'm not sure if I have described it as I thought I had. Tell me if you want the next chapter! **** Grimmjow will make an appearance soon! Be patient haha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know Grimmjow is sort of a tough guy, but I think that everyone has their soft side, so in this chapter you'll get to see a bit of his! Let me know what you think okay! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: The Hollow in Me**

_Hueco Munco/Las Noches_

Ichigo awoke with a suppressed groan. His head was pounding, heartbeat racing. He was covered in blood.. and… what was left as a reminder of last night.

"Ugh."

Ichigo moaned in pain and shifted his weight onto his elbow and attempted to stand up. He was burning up, like he had the worst possible fever.

His body hurt, every muscle he moved felt sore and tired. He felt dizzy and confused. He tried his best to lift himself up, leaning his shoulder against the wall, he managed to take a step forward, and glanced around his surroundings.

_Same room. No windows. If I could only just find a door-_

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard people talking. Turning around, he realized there was a door, slightly ajar.

_Yes! Escape. I need to get out of here quick._

Unable to see straight, he took a few agonizing steps toward the door, stretching out a thin hand to the handle, barely reaching it when someone knocked him backwards. Ichigo fell flat, reopening the wound on his stomach, fresh blood once again starting to flow. He noticed for the first time that someone had bandaged him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo turned to face his attacker. _Huh. _

He spat out the next words with pure hate and anger. "What- What does it look like, Aizen? I need to fucking get out of this hellhole. Now if you'll excuse m-"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you go? I'm not done with you yet."

Aizen smirked and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. "My, my. You smell lovely. This is interesting. Never has it occurred to me that the Hollow inside you would cause you to go into heat."

With that, Aizen raised an eyebrow when Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

_Heat? What did this bastard mean? I'm not some animal, I don't go into __**heat.**_

"Didn't you figure it out yet? That's the reason why you're burning up. Seems like all it took was just your virginity for your body to recognize you're mature enough to go into heat. All you will be able to think about is, well, in your case, to find an Alpha, since you've turned out to be a bitch. _**Beta.**_"

Ichigo backed up against the nearest wall, in fear. Trembling from what Aizen had just told him.

"Not possible. I- I'm not just some animal for you to fuck! L-Leave me alone!"

"Hah." Aizen laughed as he stepped toward the Shinigami, who was cowering in fear, cornered like the little bitch he was. "I'd love to leave you alone. But right now, you just look absolutely beautiful. Not to mention, you smell **divine.**"

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

Grimmjow walked along the hallways of Hueco Mundo, seemingly happy as he just won Aizen-sama's favour over that bastard, Ulquiorra.

_Seems like someone around here finally appreciates and sees how strong I am! Hah._

He continues along the white and grey tiles, footsteps echoing all around the barren hall. This particular part of Las Noches was usually quiet, and the blue haired Espada was fond of this place. He'd never tell anyone- of course.

The vast sky that was always painted black, sometimes littered with a few stars. The moon that was always shining, probably the most beautiful thing he had seen. In Las Noches, he was always alone, none of the other Espadas really did like him, so he preferred to be by himself. After all, you can only count on yourself, right? Grimmjow sat, perched like a cat on the ledge, staring into the sky. He closed his eyes and hummed. He felt at ease here, and such calmness in his heart was rare.

Behind that cold, heartless cover he always showed, he was lonely. No one here truly understood him. Sometimes he felt like the only person who shared a legitimate bond with him was that Shinigami. Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Hah. What am I thinking? That idiot is probably dead now, because of me. _

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel slight regret. After all, he was the one who handed the information over so freely. He should be happy right? His nemesis was finally gone from the surface of this world, his presence erased and never to be felt again. He should feel victorious.

_I miss him. _

He smacked his head. Idiot! Why miss someone as worthless as him? I mean, sure, the guy did miss fighting Kurosaki, but there were other stronger, and much more worthy opponents around. He was a mere Shinigami. Even so, with that Hollow ability, he would only be a Visored. Someone the exact opposite of his kind. And by nature they were supposed to be enemies, anyway. So, why? Why was he feeling guilt at the thought of the death of his enemy?

Getting irritated with the thought of that bastard now ruining his moment, he stood up, brushed the dirt of his shoulders casually, stuffed his hands into his pockets and stomped off.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

_Why am I so weak? _

_Useless._

_Freak._

_Slut._

_Bitch._

_Animal._

_I can't even defend myself._

_I should just die here._

Ichigo's face darkened, as Aizen was kissing his neck, pinning his wrists easily above his head with one hand. He was biting his lip to suppress a moan, and drew blood in doing so. Aizen trailed a hand down his chest, stopping just before his member.

"Ai- zen… please s- stop…"

_Why is my brain telling me to lay down and enjoy this?! Part of me is telling me to surrender my body, while the other half is screaming at me for not already stabbing the guy!_

"Don't deny your body the pleasure it seeks." Aizen said with an evil smirk. "You're in heat. You are also a Beta. Just submit yourself to me. An Alpha."

_Shit. The guy was an Alpha?! Damn. Was this why his body was betraying him right now?_

Aizen palmed Ichigo's growing erection, and he couldn't help but arch his back a little. Ichigo spread his legs a little wider, hoping to get more pressure on his aching member, but Aizen stopped all ministrations. He let out a whimper, unable to stop it in time from escaping his mouth.

"Slut. You're actually enjoying yourself."

_Argh. Stop. My body- I can't- I want him. I want him to fuck me. No! I don- _

Aizen slapped him, hard. He gripped the boy's shoulders and pushed him flat onto the ground, forcing him to lay on his stomach. Ichigo grunted, but was too weak, physically and mentally to fight against him.

"You're mine, now. Bitch"

Ichigo could feel the huge member placed at his hole, and he tried to struggle, he didn't want to be hurt again!

"Stop! PLEASE."

Ichigo tried to crawl away, no matter how much his body was screaming at him to go back. He was not going to let himself get taken advantage of again!

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

Grimmjow was walking back to his room when he heard something.

"Please don't-"

An uneasy feeling arouse in his stomach, and he didn't really want to know what Aizen, that sick bastard could be up to now. Yeah, as much as he wanted the respect and acknowledgement of the man, he couldn't help but cringe everytime Aizen's "experiments" failed. Blood everywhere, you could hardly even tell what the person even looked like before.

But this time, curiosity got the better of him,

_Curiosity killed the cat, huh._

He took a few more steps towards the sound coming from behind a door, and bit his lip. Aizen-sama had not yet noticed his presence, and he still had time to turn around and walk away.

Then, he heard more soft whimpers.

"Please! Aizen. I'm begging you. **Don't do this.**"

_Ahh what the hell. A little peek wouldn't kill now._

Grimmjow opened the door, preparing himself to see violence, lots of blood and well, the usual. But what he saw was definitely NOT the usual. Hell, it was sick. So much that he wanted to puke. Could they even puke? He didn't care.

Laying on the floor, bloodstained and weak, was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. Once proud, arrogant and fearless, was now consumed by fear and helplessness. Aizen was mounting him, shoving his hard member into the poor boy's hole, which was now ripped.

_Sick bastard. He didn't even prepare him?! Oh god. I- I cant. _

Grimmjow was well hidden in the shadows behind the pillar, as he watched the two. He couldn't help but feel a little tug at his heart whenever the boy screamed in agony and whimpered in pain as he struggled. He really pitied him. But he couldn't intefere. He knew well what time it was now. **Mating season.** Even though he was an Alpha and had every right to challenge Aizen, he knew very well the power Aizen held, he was no match for someone of his strength and power.

Every bone in his body screamed and shouted at Grimmjow to help the boy. To claim the boy as his. No one other than himself was worthy enough to fuck Ichigo, to claim him as mate. He clenched his fists in anger, as he watched his enemy get claimed by another man. By now, tears were now staining Ichigo's face, as he was being used over and over again. Grimmjow shed a small tear at the sight of him, but quickly brushed it aside and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

_My body hurts. But I am enjoying this._

Ichigo fought with his inner self. He didn't know what to think. His mind was all jumbled up due to being in heat. He could barely tell right from wrong anymore, as he was being fucked hard. He soon gave up all control and let himself be claimed by the dirty man.

"Given up already? I knew you wouldn't last."

Aizen pounded into him once more, before reaching his climax inside him, and bit his neck roughly, enough to cause the boy to scream the loudest he's ever heard before. He had now just marked this little bitch, and was now his to humiliate and destroy. He stood up, threw the boy over to a corner and walked out of the room without a second glance. The door was once again locked shut as Ichigo let himself fall further into the darkness.

_I am a whore. Aizen's whore._

Those were his last thoughts before he passed out.

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

Slamming the door behind him, Grimmjow collapsed on his bed. Laying flat on his back, he stared up into the white ceiling.

_I could've done something to help him. Why didn't I?_

_I… let him get raped. _

Letting out a huge sigh, Grimmjow turned over and groaned into the pillow. He just had too many things on his mind, and right now, it was full of the orange haired boy. He couldn't understand what was it exactly that he felt for him, was it love? No. It couldn't possibly be love. He didn't even know what love felt like! The furthest he'd admit right now was that he felt something. An attraction.

_Ugh! I can't take this anymore. Why am I so confused? _

Quickly standing up, he walked into his bathroom and turned the tap on. He splashed his face full of water and stared at himself. He felt so guilty. He was the main cause of the boy's pain. Had he not let his pride get ahold of him, Ichigo wouldn't even be here! His heart sank as he thought of what he saw moments ago. That look of pure despair as he lay there, totally dominated.

_I have to do something. Its __**my fault**__ and I cant just stand back and watch him get tortured like that without at least trying to help. _

* * *

"Gin, is everything ready and set according to plan?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Good. We begin tomorrow."

**A/N: There it is! Chapter 3 **** Let me know what you think, and what improvements I can make to the story. There isn't much Grimm/Ichi now, but there will be soon! Thanks for reading and please do review! I really appreciate each and every one of you **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 4! Grimmjow and Ichigo finally get a moment to themselves **

**Chapter 4: My Immortal**

_Aizen's POV_

"Grimmjow, come with me for awhile." Aizen motioned a hand, signaling the blue haired Espada to follow him as he walked towards the room holding Ichigo.

Grimmjow remained silent as he followed behind Aizen, choosing to look at the floor. The door to the room was quietly pushed open, and Gin Ichimaru was seen kneeling on the floor beside Ichigo, who was wearing nothing but a pair of ragged cotton boxers.

Aizen knew of the rivalry between the Blue haired Espada and the orange haired Shinigami, therefore he wanted Grimmjow to be the first to witness the transformation he was about to put Ichigo through.

"Is everything ready, Gin?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. He is ready to undergo the process."

Grimmjow stared with wide eyes as Gin stepped away from Ichigo, who was chained to the wall. A small, transparent spherical object, with black and silver strands swirling within it was on the table next to Ichigo.

"Aizen-sama, if I may ask, what is that?" Grimmjow shifted nervously as he asked in a quiet voice. It didn't look like the Hogyoku, so what was it?

"That is, simply put, the combined energy of a few thousand hollows. If fed directly to a Visored, the immense energy will feed his inner Hollow, thus bringing out his true form."

Aizen picked up the sphere and grabbed Ichigo by his shoulders to steady him. It was then that Grimmjow noticed a mark on his neck, the mark of an Alpha. So it was true then, Ichigo now belonged to Aizen to do as he pleased.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

I watched in horror as he picked up the sphere, with that evil glint in his eye, as he stepped towards me. Every nerve in my body, every sense I had, was telling me to run. Cold sweat dripped down my chin, my body went numb from fear, I was totally helpless with my arms and legs chained.

He grabbed my shoulders, and forced it down my throat. I felt like my insides were on fire, my throat was too dry.

"MMH- STOP! What are y- Mh Mph! "

I desperately pulled against my restraints, trying my best to get as far away from him as possible.

_Oh god, this feels horrible. My stomach feels like its being ripped apart._

I grabbed at my neck, it hurt! I wanted it to stop. What's happening to me?

My consciousness was being pulled from me, as I looked down at my chest, I felt a white-hot burning in my lungs. To my complete and utter horror, a black circle was now forming where the center of my chest is.

_No… Im becoming one of them. I… _

Ichigo's head fell slack, eyes still open, glazed with tears that formed from the pain. His body was there, but it was like his soul had shattered.

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

I stood there, rooted to the ground. My body froze as I saw Ichigo going through hollowfication. My fingers twitched, what had I just witnessed?

"Isn't it lovely? Now we just need to wait for him to awaken as a Hollow, then we may begin the process of turning him into an Arrancar." Aizen laughed as he motioned for Gin to leave the room. "Gin, bring me the Hogyoku."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Gin hurriedly left the room, and Grimmjow turned to Aizen, with a look of hurt and confusion.

"Aizen-sama, why put him through all that? He was a Visored, it would have been much easier and less painful for you to have just used the hogyoku. Why make him a Hollow?" Grimmjow felt more and more anger rising within him, as he could not comprehend why Aizen would take the extra step to make sure Ichigo felt more pain than necessary.

"Ichigo is too kind hearted. He fights to protect, not to kill. I do not want those useless traits in my perfect creation. His inner Hollow is what gives him the desire to kill, without emotion. That is what I require of my Espada."

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

I opened my eyes, everything around me was dark, I couldn't see around me. I felt… free. Like every burden I once carried, all the pain I had felt, was stripped away from me.

_Ichigo._

I turned around, I heard someone call my name…

_Ichigo._

There it was again! Where did it come from, it feels like the sound is echoing all around me.

_I'm here._

"W-Who are you?"

_Behind you._

A cold shiver ran down my spine. It felt like someone whispered into my ear. I felt a cool breath on my neck.

I spun around on my heels and faced the direction of the voice.

"It's you."

An exact replica of me, like my twin, this was the Hollow side of me that I once fought. White hair and pale skin, black eyes with yellow pupils.

"B-But I destroyed you!"

_Idiot. You could never destroy me. Subdue me, yes. But destroy, you're far too weak to do that! Ha ha ha!_

Hollow Ichigo grinned maliciously at Ichigo, as chains shot from the ground and entangled Ichigo.

_By the way, name's Shirosaki. _

"Let me go! I own you. You're a part of me, you can't live if I die!"

_That's right, and let's just say I'm more powerful than you now. You can't lock me up in a corner anymore. __**I'm **__the king and you're the horse. Bye now, Ichigo._

"Shirosaki! Let me go!"

What the- He- can't do this… I'm stronger than he is! Ichigo pulled on the restraints as hard as he could, and he managed to break a few, but more and more kept holding him down. There was no end to this!

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

"Ugh."

Ichigo rose to his feet, and easily pulled off the chains. He raised his head, took in a deep breath and stretched.

_Impossible. How is he able to stand up after that? He should be writhing in pain or something. What the fuck is going on?!_

"Hey, Kurosaki-"

"Sorry Espada, Ichigo isn't here anymore. You can call me Shirosaki."

Shirosaki opened his eyes, Grimmjow stumbled, his left eye was now black and yellow, like when Ichigo put on the Hollow mask.

"I ain't got time to play with ya Espadas and Shinigami," Shirosaki looked at Grimmjow, then turned to Aizen. "Now that I'm in control, I can do what I want, without that damn Ichigo gettin' in tha way. Now if you'll 'scuse me."

Shirosaki was about to turn and leave when the door opened, Gin quickly handing the Hogyoku to Aizen, before taking a bow and leaving.

"No, Shirosaki, was it? I'm not quite done with you, yet." Aizen was infront of him in a flash, with a hand on his neck, pushing him against the wall.

"What tha fuck are ya tryin' ta do? Lemme go!" Shirosaki kneed Aizen in the gut, but it had no effect on him. "What the- what are ya made of? Stone?"

"You've not yet taken complete control over Ichigo yet, seems like that wasn't enough for you to overpower him.. Don't worry then. This wont hurt. Much"

Aizen called upon the power of the Hogyoku, and slammed it into Shirosaki's chest.

"ARGH! What tha hell are ya tryna do ya sick fuck! That bloody hurts!" The room was suddenly filled with immense amounts of reiatsu. The pressure was too much, and both Grimmjow and Aizen were forced to their knees.

_Ichigo had this much reiatsu? It's no wonder he could fight as much as he did. Argh. But this is starting to make it really hard to breath… I-_

Grimmjow's head snapped up as a loud shriek was heard coming from Shirosaki. It looked like something was stepping out of him, like how a soul leaves its body. He strained his eyes to get a better view, but there simply was too much pressure on his lungs. The room was too small.. He was losing his breath. Black dots formed in his vision as he saw two blur figures standing infront of him… before he blacked out.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

_Just what in the world is going on!? _

I can feel myself being pulled from my body. The same feeling I get when I go into my Shinigami form. But.. I am already in my Shinigami form right?! Does this mean my soul is splitting or something? How is that even possible?

I feel myself getting control of my body, and I realize I am standing up now, facing… Shirosaki? Hm. It seems we are now two split beings. This is all too much for me to handle.

"Mmph."

I turned around and I see Aizen, gasping for breath, kneeling on the floor. Next to him is Grimmjow laying on the floor. He seems to have passed out.

_Grimmjow… _

I haven't seen him in a while. I didn't even notice his prescence in the room just now. I felt something tingling on my neck. It started to hurt, like someone was burning a mark into my flesh.

"Ahhh!" I moaned in pain as I fell to my knees once again.

* * *

_Shirosaki's POV_

_My body feels even weaker than before… Damn that Aizen what did he do to me?! I cant even walk straight._

I glanced around and saw Aizen, I limped to him and grabbed him by the collar. "You bastard what did you do to me?! I had finally gained control of that damn Kurosaki's body! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I- This was… not planned." Aizen managed to squeeze those words out. His lungs were deprived of oxygen, and he felt a lump in his throat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT PLANNED?" I bellowed in rage. I was getting weaker and weaker by the second, and I felt myself fading away.

"If I am going to die here. THEN I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME."

_No way in hell am I going to just die without taking revenge. No. Way. In. Hell._

_This asshole is going to pay. And then I am going to come back and kill Kurosaki Ichigo._

I took a final breath, and stuck my hand all the way through Aizen's chest, ripping out his heart. The last thing I felt before my body faded into the air was the beating of his heart, dying by my hand.

_I will be back._

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

"-go! Ichigo!"

_Who was that? _

SMACK!

Grimmjow slapped Ichigo once on the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for!" I opened my eyes and glared at Grimmjow. I'm too tired to deal with this now.

"I'm so glad its you. I just-" Grimmjow pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing the living daylights out of me. What the hell was he doing? No one hugs his enemy like that. Did he knock his head or something?

"I thought I'd lost you." He placed two hands on my shoulders, looking at me straight in the eye. "I'm **so** sorry I wasn't there for you all this while, and I let you become like this. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I don't usually say this, and this will be the only time you EVER hear me say this. Listen once and listen well, Kurosaki. I love you."

He leaned down onto me and I felt soft, cool lips on mine. This felt so right, but it was so wrong! He's my enemy right? I shouldn't be doing this with him… But I'm too tired to move, and right now his embrace is really comfortable.

_I am so tired… I can't think…_

"Grimmjow…." I mumbled, leaning further into his embrace.

"It's okay Ichigo, I know. Just sleep."

"Stay with me."

"I will."

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

_I just kissed him. I just KISSED him. _

My mind is blank. I can't think. Did I just confess my love for him? Where the hell did that come from anyway? What the hell is wrong with me?

I looked down at the bundle in my arms. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. It was kinda cute. Heh.

_DID I JUST THINK CUTE?! Gah someone please hit me I'm going crazy._

Ichigo shifted in my arms and turned his head. I glanced at his neck and widened my eyes. His mark! Or well, Aizen's mark, it was gone! In it's place was a single number. Tattooed in black just like any other Espada, was the number Zero. Well, damn. This was going to be a problem.

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, I really tried my best! Grimmjow can be so cute when he's crushing on someone yeah? ^-^ I'll explain why the mark disappeared and why there is a Zero (althought I think you've all figured it out) the next chapter. Till then! Review please? I really appreciate each and every one! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

_Rukia's POV_

It was almost Christmas, and it was snowing in Soul Society. Cool winds caressed my face, as I stepped barefoot into the soft, billowy white snow. It felt wonderful under my feet, and since I spent most of my time recovering outdoors, I had gotten used to the harsh cold. I sat, resting my chin on my knees, as I huddled into the snow. I still hadn't gotten all of my memories back yet.

_Sigh. I have this uneasiness within me… like I'm forgetting something._

"Hey."

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to face the direction of the voice.

"Ah, Renji, it's you." I mumbled, giving him a weak smile. Renji sat next to me, and didn't say anything. I sighed again, leaning over to rest my head on his shoulder. He placed a hand around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you, Rukia. You haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong?"

He lifted a hand to gently brush my cheek, and I looked at him, and said,

"I- I don't know. I constantly feel like I've forgotten something. **Someone.**"

Renji looked at me with a curious glint in his eyes. "It's only normal, you're still recovering from the attack. Which bring me to ask, have you gone to visit Ichigo yet?"

"I-Ichigo…?" _Who was that? Was that someone I knew?_

"Rukia, don't you remember Ichigo? You gave your Shinigami powers to him once, orange-haired, arrogant, loud and rude? None of that ringing a bell?" Renji joked as he poked my head.

"Wha- Stop that Renji! I don't-"

_Wait. I remember. _

_Oh._

"… Renji? We need to go to the Living World, **now**. I remember exactly what happened."

"O-kay…" Renji said, unsure if Rukia was really all right in the head. I jumped to my feet, grabbing his hand as I slipped my shoes on and made my way to the Living World.

_I'm so sorry I forgot, Ichigo. Am I too late to save you? Please wait for me._

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

"Ugh." I woke up with a head splitting migraine.

_What the hell happened? Am I dead or something?_

"About time you're awake. You're such a noisy sleeper I couldn't get any sleep at all." I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep away as I realized Grimmjow's face was barely an inch from mine.

"Ahh!" I hit my head against the headboard as I attempted to get away from him.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my head as I heard an amused laugh coming from him.

I looked down at my clothes and realized I was wearing white… An Espada uniform? "Where are my clothes? Gah what did you do to me when I was asleep?!" I exclaimed, a blush forming on my cheeks as I imagined him stripping me of my clothes.

"What did I do? You're the one that fell asleep on me. I must say, you do have a fine body." He added with a smirk. I glared at him, then I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and… neither was he wearing any pants!

_Oh my GOD. HE'S ONLY IN HIS BOXERS._

I stared, wide eyed at him, completely forgetting what I was angry at him for. Those cyan eyes staring into my soul, his tanned skin with lean, defined muscles. I was completely hypnotized by his beauty.

"Stare all you want, Kurosaki. I know I'm good looking, no need to drool so much. Hah!" Grimmjow climbed onto the bed, pinning me under his arms and legs. I felt really hot, and him being so close to me was definitely not helping.

"W- Why are y- you not wearing anything?" I stammered, panic rising in me as I tried to get away from him. He slammed both my wrists into the headboard, as he planted kisses on my neck. He growled and said "Because, I gave them to you." His hand found its way to my nipple, and he pinched it gently, earning a moan from me.

_No… This feels too much like Aizen. I- I can't._

"Grimmjow, stop, please. I don't want to do this." I struggled, not wanting to relieve my memories of when Aizen held me captive. I didn't like being restrained at all!

"You're getting turned on, Kurosaki." I looked up at Grimmjow, his pupils dilated, gazing down at me in lust. I fought against his grip, and pushed his body away from mine as my eyes widened in panic. Cold sweat dripped from my neck and onto my chest as I remembered screaming, crying for help, when Aizen raped me. "Let me go!" Tears ran down my face, as I felt humiliated and weak.

"Kurosaki… What's the matter with you?" Grimmjow got out of the bed, and he looked at me. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, then he was back to his usual self.

"I- just… Aizen used to do those things to me… He- He hurt me." I never told anyone this before, and more tears ran down my face. "I- I-" Strong arms wrapped around me in an instant, and I put my arms around him and breathed in his scent.

"It's okay, Ichigo. I understand, you don't have to tell me. I'll wait till you're ready." I hiccupped and rubbed my tears away.

_Did he just call me Ichigo? He's never done that before._

I hugged him tighter, feeling the warmth of his body so close to mine.

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

He continued to cry on my shoulder, for the next hour, till his cries turned into soft sobs, then he fell asleep in my arms. I wiped his tears away, and laid him back on the bed. Pulling the blanket to cover him, he whimpered and tossed in his sleep. I sighed.

_I've got to help him. It hurts me to see him like this._

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

"I can't believe I fell asleep again. Ugh." I murmured into the pillow.

_Sigh, and Grimmjow left me here. I wonder where he went.._

Deciding that it was time to finally get out of bed, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, they had gotten puffy and red from all the crying. I walked up to the full-length mirror on the wall, looking at myself for the first time in god-knows-how-long. My hollow mask was on, but it only covered my right eye. My left eye was still bron, in contrast to the black and yellow right eye. My hair had grown up to my shoulders, still keeping its shape, thankfully. I gently ruffled it and noticed a mark on the side of my neck. Pushing the stray hair aside, I got a clear look at it.

_No. Freaking. Way._

I had a number Zero tattooed on my neck, in the same style as Grimmjow and the others had theirs. This means that I'm an Espada?!

_Wait, If I'm an Espada then… _

Pulling up the shirt I was wearing, I saw a hole in my chest, somewhere around the centre. I stared at it in horror as I stumbled back.

_Grimmjow is going to have a lot of explaining to do._

Furious and annoyed, I noticed the door was open, so I took a deep breath and stepped outside. This would be the first time I actually walk around the place freely.

After passing by a few corridors, I realized I was lost. Damn. I felt even worse than Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Argh! This place is too confusing! Every corner I turn looks the same, I don't even know where the hell I am!" I punched the wall, feeling annoyed at this godforsaken place and myself. Ugh!

I decided to wander around a bit more, to cool down, and hopefully to find my way back. I found a huge corridor, and a giant door right at the end of the hallway.

"Finally, I'm getting somewhere!"

I ran down the hallway and peeked through the gap.

_Hmm, I can't see much.. this gap is too small, and all I see is white._

I took in a deep breath and gently pushed the door open. I was totally unprepared for what I was about to see.

All the Espadas were gathered and they sat in their respective seats around a huge table. They seemed to have gathered for some sort of meeting? And… They were all staring at me.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm going to die. Shit. What do I do?!_

Smack!

A slap to my head shocked me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I saw Grimmjow on the floor, I stared at him in confusion as he shouted at me

"Oi! Bastard, that hurt!"

"…What?" I blinked. What just happened? I rubbed my sore head.

"You opened the door into my face! That's what happened you idiot!" Grimmjow raised a fist and got up to his feet. He glared at me as a bruise started to form on his forehead.

"Um…" Well, that was awkward enough, what was I supposed to do now…?

"Um? Don't give me that! At least apologise!"

Now Grimmjow is starting to piss me off. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall.

"Idiot! I ain't gonna apologise! You owe me an explanation for this!"

I pulled the top of my shirt up and showed him the hole in my chest. I narrowed my eyes at him, waiting for a response, but before he could open his mouth, a voice from behind interrupted us.

"Ahem, if you don't mind, I could explaing to you what happened." Syazel pushed his spectacles up and then began with the explanation.

"I am sure you are aware of what Aizen was hoping to achive when he fed you that energy?"

I nodded at his question, and replied "Yeah, It was just to let Shiro take over me right?" Syazel arched an eyebrow, and asked "Shiro?"

"Umm… He said his name was Shirosaki, but whatever, I call him Shiro for short."

The other Espada were just leaning into their chairs, seemingly amused with what just happened. The last few remaining Espada that survived after the War was Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Nel, Syazel and Grimmjow.

"I see. Now back to the explanation. When that failed to work, seeing as how only half of your body was overpowered, he quickly used the Hogyoku on you, thus turning you into what you are now. That is also why the Hollow mask only covers one eye."

"Then what about this?" I pulled my hair aside and tugged at my collar, revealing the mark. "What's Zero? Is that like the lowest number or something? I'd hate to be anything lower than Grimmjow."

"Fuck you!" Another slap to the head from Grimmjow. I growled at him, pushing him against the wall.

"Now, now. The both of you have got to calm down. We Espada are numbered Zero to Nine. Nine being the smallest, and Zero the greatest. I think you know what that means, Kurosaki." Syazel smirked at me and went back to his seat.

"I… What? So I'm like the strongest or something now? I thought the numbers had to be picked by Aizen or something."

"There is a reason why there was no number Zero up until now," Grimmjow leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms before he spoke again, "The number Zero is not for him to decide. It decides for itself."

"I still don't really get all this."

Grimmjow let out a heavy sigh and then said, "Once an idiot, forever and idiot, huh."

_Bastard! Did he just call me an idiot?!_

"Ugh, I am so done with talking to you!" I said as I stalked away.

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

Ichigo is just being so annoying lately. Ever since that day, he refused to speak to me! He just ignored my presence totally. I think something's bothering him, he just won't tell me why. Sometimes I catch him staring out the windows, as if he's waiting for someone.

I sit next to him by the window ledge, and put an arm around his waist. He doesn't try to shrug it off, and neither does he move away. I pull him close and whisper,

"Just what's on your mind lately? Something's clearly wrong, so tell me about it."

He makes no attempt to reply me and just sits there, staring blankly.

"Ichigo, do you trust me?" He raises his head to look at me, his eyes full of hurt and pain, as he nods every so gently it was almost unnoticeable.

"Then you'll know that I mean every word I say, when I say that I will always be here to listen to you, so please, tell me what's on your mind."

"Why bother with me, Grimmjow? I'm pathetic. I don't deserve your attention. Why would you even want someone like me? I'm not worth anything. Aizen made it clear to me now, I'm just a whore, and-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I was so angry! How could he think of himself in such a way? Where was the once arrogant and sharp-tongued Ichigo I once knew?

I punched him. With all my strength, I punched him straight in the face.

"How could you- How could you think of yourself like that! What did he do to you?!"

Ichigo whimpered, and he stuttered out the next few words.

"He… raped me. More than once."

_Idiot! How could I forget? That look in his eyes when I saw him on the floor, his eye begging for mercy as Aizen raped him?_

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo shoved me aside as he stood on weak knees.

"Leave me alone, Grimmjow. I don't need your pity. Just… Just pretend nothing happened okay?" He turned to face me once again, as he looked as if everything was alright. He was smiling, and there was not a trace of sadness anywhere.

_This boy… He really is good at putting on masks huh._

"Don't lie to me Ichigo! I know it, and you know it, you're just putting on a mask for everyone, and for what? Someday, all that hurt is going to destroy you, and I am not going to let that happen to you! So, please, let me help you." I was on my knees, grabbing his waist as I hugged him, I didn't know what else to say, I just wanted to help him. To take away all his pain.

"Why?"

I looked up at him with affirmation in my eyes, and said, with a steady voice, "Because, I already told you, I love you."

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

_Did he just… confess? _

"I- I love you too." Those words spilled out of my mouth before I could even catch them. Grimmjow stared at me for a moment, shocked, before he looked at me with warm eyes, and I looked at him, into those cyan orbs, before he pulled me down into a kiss. His lips felt soft and warm, and my arms were slung around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. Aizen never did this before… I had never felt such… warmth.

He gently bit my lower lip, and I gasped into the kiss as his tongue took the chance to enter my mouth, and entangled with mine. My eyes were closed, and I felt fluttering in my stomach.

_Is this what love feels like?_

Not breaking the kiss, he carried me to the bed, and he straddled me. He then broke the kiss, and I almost let out a whine at the loss of contact.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" he breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"O-okay." I moaned as he kissed me once again, using his hands to remove my shirt. He trailed his tongue around my neck, and sucked on my neck till he found my soft spot, "Ah!" I moaned, as he sucked on it harder, leaving a bruise.

His left hand found a nipple, and pinched it as he sucked on the other. I let out a breathy gasp as his lips travelled down my navel. He removed my pants with his teeth, and I felt it graze my inner thigh. I looked at him, dazed, as he licked my inner thigh and sucked on the skin there.

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

I pushed his legs apart, and licked his member from the bottom of the shaft to the slit. "Ngh, Grimmjow, d- don't t- tease…" I took him in my mouth, and bobbed my head up and down as I swirled my tongue over his slit a couple of times. "Ah.. Ngh! Grimm- Ah!" Those lovely sounds of pleasure went straight to my groin as I felt he was going to climax. I let his member slip out of my mouth with a pop, and he groaned.

"Grimmjow, more…" His pupils dilated from the pleasure, and he looked at me with lust. He arched his back and moaned. The sight of him like this was too enticing; I quickly stripped myself of my clothes, and palmed my erection.

"Ichigo, I'm going to prepare you now, this will hurt a little, okay?" I said as I kissed his forehead, then his lips. I placed three fingers on his lips, and said, "Suck." He eagerly complied and took my fingers into his wet mouth, his tongue swirling around them, as he sucked on them. "That's enough." I said gently as he released my fingers.

I positioned one finger at his entrance, and pushed in slowly, passing through the ring of muscle, and into his tight heat. "Ngh!" Ichigo moaned, as I started thrusting my finger in and out, at a steady rhythm. "Grimm… add another… please." He groaned. I added another finger, and thrust faster, successfully finding his prostate. He arched his back, and pushed himself onto my fingers as he let out a loud moan.

"Grimmjow… More.. Faster- Ngh!" I added a third finger, and hit his prostate with every thrust. His moans turned into unintelligible sounds as he tried to match my thrusts. "Ngh! Ah! M- More- Ah! Fuck-" Ichigo panted, as he was close to release. "Grimm… I- Fuck! I'm gonna- Ah! Cum!"

"Then cum," I said, adding more speed to my thrusts, and he came all over his chest and stomach, as he shouted "AH GRIMMJOW!"

Ichigo fell back onto the sheets, panting heavily. I positioned my member at his entrance, and said, "I'm gonna enter you now, okay?"

Ichigo panted and moaned in response.

I entered him slowly, and he closed his eyes, moaning. "Ichigo, look at me, open your eyes." He opened his eyes for me, and those chocolate orbs were now filled with need, want, and lust. I thrust into him; he was so tight! I found his prostate easy enough, and he was writhing under me once again.

"Ngh! Grimm, Fuck! Fuck me, harder!" Ichigo shouted, as his prostate was abused. I thrust into him even faster, and I slid my hand up and down his member, now becoming hard once again. Rubbing my thumb over his slit, as I pounded him into the mattress.

"Fuck! S-shit. Ah! Ngh!" Ichigo thrusted his member into my hand as I brought him near to his release. "I'm g- Ah! Gonna cum!" He breathed.

"M-Me too…" I growled as I thrust into him once more, hitting his prostate especially hard, and Ichigo came into my hand, spilling his seed all over me. I came inside him, as his muscles clenched around my member.

I laid next to him, and he winced as I pulled myself out of him, my seed dripping out of his hole. I pulled him close to me and rested my head above his. I stroked his hair and said, "I'm never letting you go, I promise to protect you with my life. I'm gonna fix you, okay? I love you." I kissed his forehead once more, as I heard a soft voice whisper, "I love you too."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, holding him in my arms, as I swore in my head, that I was going to protect this boy.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

I huddled into Grimmjows chest, feeling so warm.

_This must be what love feels like. Aizen could never make me feel like that. _

I felt so safe in his arms; the world didn't matter at all. I closed my eyes, tired and finally feeling at peace, as I drifted off.

**A/N: I'm done with Chapter 5 for now! How was it? I'm sorry if it was a bit sucky, I just didn't have much time to finish this, my family's been giving me problems and well, I gave this chapter everything I had. Grimmjow finally does it with Ichi ;) Who knew he had such a sweet side to him? Hope you enjoyed it **** Review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This took longer than planned, because I was really frustrated at not being able to think of something interesting. :/ Sorry if this chapter is not up to standard, and I was hoping if any of you guys had ideas to share! **** To all those who reviewed my story, thanks very much! ^^ It makes my day whenever someone reviews. Here's a shoutout to Kobee-Chan, Shirokuro109, AnomalyLady and Aria6! Thanks guys **** You motivate me to keep writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Choosing Sides**

_Rukia's POV_

"Ichigo!" I gathered the team to check on Ichigo. Ikkauku, Yumichika and Matsumoto were currently on missions so that left me with Toshiro, Renji, and I; who were now standing in Ichigo's room, staring at his unmoving body. He had left his body, which meant his soul was not here. I moved my hand forward, to touch his face when a sudden jolt of pain went through my arm.

"AH!" I widened my eyes in pain.

Toshiro took a step towards the body, and inspected it closely. "It seems like there is some sort of barrier around him. It's preventing us from moving his body."

"Barrier? I know someone that can help. Orihime-san knows him as well." I said, remembering when Ichigo was training with the Visoreds, and there was one particular Visored that specialized in barriers.

"Hai. You will go find him, and seek his aid. Renji and I will scout this town and see if we can find any traces of unfamiliar reiatsu." Hitsugaya Taichou gave out orders, and left quickly with Renji.

"Rendezvous in two hours." Hitsugaya Taichou said before he jumped out of the window.

I went back to the abandoned building where I saw Orihime the last time, and entered the building; there was no barrier around it this time. Shinji appeared before me, and arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why are you here, Shinigami?" Hiyori said, her hand on her zanpakuto, ready to strike.

_Shit. This is not good._

I raised my hands in surrender as I quickly exclaimed "Ichigo had been kidnapped and there is a barrier around his body. I am in need of the aid of the one who can control and manifest barriers. I mean you no harm."

"Relax, Hiyori, after all, Ichigo is one of us, eh? And he needs our help." Shinji said, giving Rukia a smirk.

"Let's go pay Ichigo a visit." Shinji motioned for the rest of the Visored to follow, as they disappeared with Rukia.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

Renji and I searched around town, but couldn't find a trace of reiatsu. Then I noticed a small alleyway behind Ichigo's house, and familiar reiatsu coming from there.

"Renji, over here." I said, as I flash stepped over to the alley.

_This uneasy feeling. Whose reiatsu is this?_

"Hitsugaya Taichou, there seems to be a strong reiatsu coming from here, " Renji said as he picked up a piece of torn shinigami robe.

"Hm. It must've gotten hooked on his window ledge and got torn off when the attacker grabbed Ichigo. This reiatsu, however, I cannot recognize." I mumbled. Whatever it was, Ichigo seemed to have put a some soft of fight, which means he did not go willingly. Toshiro just hoped this would please the Captain Commader enough, to not sentence the boy to death. He always overreacts to things like this.

"Alright, Renji, good work, we should return now."

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

I arrived just in time with the Visoreds, to see Hitsugaya Taichou and Renji come in through the window.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, I've brought the Visoreds, and they have agreed to aid us. This is Hachi, and he specializes in barriers. He is currently attempting to determine what type of barrier it is, and see if he can remove it." I said, motioning to the huge, giant pink-haired Visored infront of me.

"Great, Renji and I found t a trace of reiatsu from this robe, which appears to belong to Ichigo, and we assume that he put up a fight when he was kidnapped." Hitsugaya Taichou lifted up the torn piece of cloth, and Shinji stepped forward.

"If I may?" he asked, and Hitsugaya Taichou handed it to him.

Shinji cocked his head to the side, "This reiatsu belongs to," he narrowed his eyes and continued "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"That bastard! I suspected him from the very beginning!" Renji exclaimed in anger. "He better not have hurt Ichigo or I'll kill him!"

"Contain yourself! Abarai Renji!" Hitsugaya Taichou pressed a hand to his forehead. Damn. This was just as bad as having Matsumoto around.

"Hai. Sumimasen." Renji stammered, taking a seat at the foot of Ichigo's bed.

I looked over Hachi's shoulder as he took a final glance at the barrier before deducing, "This is an illision-type barrier. It prevents us from moving him, but for people who are not Shinigami or likewise, they do not se anything. People with weaker reiatsu or without reiatsu cannot even remember his existence. The person that took him must have not wanted anyone to realize quick enough to make a move."

"Damn it!" Renji muttered under his breath.

"Right now, rescuing Kurosaki is of top priority. Hachi, would you mind staying here to work on breaking the barrier? The rest of us, together with the Visoreds, will go to Hueco Mundo, I expect that's where they're keeping him." Hitsugaya Taichou said, with a stern look.

Hachi nodded his head and placed his hands above the barrier, and focused on breaking through it.

* * *

_Ichigo's POV_

I awoke feeling sore and drained, as I stretched my arms, realizing that I was alone in the room. I let out a huge yawn, and noticed I was still naked. A blush spread across my cheeks as I remembered last night.

I climbed off the bed and walked to the bedside table. A pile of neatly folded clothes was on it, with a folded note. I put on the clothes, they were the usual white and black Espada uniform, but they somewhat resembled my Shinigami uniform, except the fact it was tighter and hugged me in the right places. I unfolded the note and read it,

"Got you some clothes of your own so you don't keep stealing mine. –G"

_Oh, that's nice of him- wait. I didn't steal his clothes! He put them on me when I was asleep! Ugh he's so going to get a piece of me later._

Tossing the note aside with an annoyed grunt, I stood infront of the mirror, admiring my new clothes. I brushed my hand over my neck, feeling the scar that Aizen's mark left.

_Does this mean that he still owns me? Even in death? G- Grimmjow won't want me anymore right… He won't wan't me once he find out about this. _

Trembling, I walked out of the room, in search for someplace quiet where I could think. Walking down the hallways, I bumped into Syazel. He asked me if I had the time to spare for a chat, so I agreed.

He led me to his room, which was some sort of research facility. We sat, facing each other, at the corner of the room, where there were some chairs and bookshelves.

We talked mainly about Hueco Mundo, and Las Noches. Syazel told me that when Aizen was in charge, most of the Espadas refused to serve him, and as punishment, Aizen either killed them off or stripped them of their Espada positions. Syazel also learnt that Aizen was using the Hollows as experiments, to test the Hogyoku and its abilities. He would usually torture the victim so much, that they either became crazy and had to be put down, or committed suicide.

I was shocked. I had initially thought the Espada were serving him willingly, and neither did I, and Soul Society know of the experiments he was doing.

_Maybe if I can prove to Soul Society that the Espada were being forced into doing what they did, it would help bring some peace to the never ending war between Hollows and Shinigamis. I doubt the Captain Commander would even allow such a thing to be done, though… He was always stubborn and stuck to the rules._

"… means?" Syazel looked at me expectantly, and I blinked. I completely spaced out, I didn't catch what he just said.

"Ummm…" I mumbled, adjusting my robes awkwardly.

"Haha, It's okay, I could tell you were deep in thought anyway. I was asking you if you knew what the power of being the Cero Espada means?" Syazel added, with a laugh.

"It just means I'm powerful, right?"

"You are powerful, but it also means that we, the remaining Espada, will have to listen to you, and respect you. You command us, although you may not get used to it as of yet, but you are ranked higher above anyone of us, and in a way, you have replaced Aizen, but we are willing to serve you with our hearts." Syazel stated, without even blinking.

"W- What?" I stared at him, frozen to my seat, as my brain just processed what he just said. "A- Are you telling me that I am like your commander or something?"

"No, Kurosaki-san, I'm telling you that you are our King. You are the King of Hollows, Ruler of Hueco Mundo."

I choked on my own saliva, as I convinced myself that I was hearing things. There was no way I had just heard him say that!

"You're kidding, right?" I stammered, hoping that April Fools came early or something. "Right?" I asked again, seeing as Syazel was just sitting there and smiling at me.

"I'm not even fit to rule anything! Hell, I can't even be a class monitor! I'm not ready for this, I can't- I- I-" I panicked, wishing that I could just slap myself and I would wake up in my room, with Kon next to me or something.

"Would you like to talk about something else? There is another important thing I must discuss with you about, Kurosaki-san" Syazel said as he crossed his legs.

"O-Okay…" I muttered, not really sure if I even wanted to hear it.

"Before Aizen was defeated by your inner Hollow, he had marked you as his, right?"

I placed my hand over my neck, where my new tattoo was, the mark that Aizen left on me once was.

"… Yes; it's left a scar, above this tattoo." I whispered, furrowing my eyebrows in sadness, the hurt and pain Aizen left me still broken and hurt.

"That is also right. Now, let me explain to you the rules of mating, and how the AlphaBeta roles work. During mating season, Alphas seek out Betas, who give out pheromones. Betas are the submissive, and the Alphas are the dominants. When an Alpha mates with a Beta, they usually leave a mark on the Beta, which are permanent only if both parties genuinely love each other, otherwise, in such cases, the mark will only be temporary; and it lasts up to 2 days."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, as Syazel offered me a cup of water. I thought about what he said, then asked, "That means the mark that A- Aizen left me was temporary?"

"Yes, which is why it did not last long. I had hoped that this would reassure you, Kurosaki-san. What's left of the mark is just a scar, it does not mean anything." Syazel smiled at me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know Aizen hurt you, but you need to know you are stronger than he is, and he's gone now, okay?"

I hadn't realized that I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears away, not wanting anyone to see me at my weakest. I stood up hurriedly and murmured a quiet "thank you, and I know", and hugged Syazel, before walking back to my room at the fastest pace my legs were able to carry me.

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

I had just finished sparring with Ulquiorra, and was whistling as I was heading back to my room.

_Hah, I would've won Ulquiorra if Nel didn't come interrupting us with her new found love for Living World "chocolates"! I'm gonna kick his ass real hard the next time!_

I placed my hand on the door handle, and was about to enter the room when I heard soft, muffled sobs coming from inside.

_Ichigo…?_

I slowly opened the door, careful not to startle him. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, knees all the way up till his chin; and he was crouched in that position, gently rocking back and forth as he tried to muffle his cries.

I approached him cautiously, and kneeled on the floor in front of him, and took his trembling body in my arms. I felt him jump at the sudden hug, and he relaxed into my embrace when he realized who it was. I let him out of my embrace, and ruffled his soft orange hair teasingly,

"Now what's gotten into you? A face like yours shouldn't be stained with tears." I said, as I smiled warmly, brushing his stray hair aside.

"I- I'm just happy. Syazel *hic* t- told me that *hic* A- Aizen c- couldn't *hic* m- mark me p- permanently be- because he didn't l- love me. *hic* I w- was scared y- you wouldn't w- want me anymore if it w- was permanent. *hic* " Ichigo trembled, as he forced those words out, hiccupping multiple times.

I laughed, and kissed his forehead.

"Stupid, there's no way I'm leaving you. Y'know, even if you were still his, I would fight for you, you're worth every thing. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay? Forget about Aizen, Ichigo. He's gone now, and you need to move on, do not let the past catch up with you. Remember that there are people who love you, and never forget that." I looked into his chocolate orbs, which were now dry of tears. He smiled weakly, and I kissed his cheek, then his soft lips.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now! I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter, because I'm writing it as it goes. I need some ideas guys! *cries* I am having a major writer's block **** Gah! Anyway, read and review! Thanks a lot~ :***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! I've also written another story, it's called The Definition of Love. It's going to be a really long fic, I expect. Do read it! It's also a GrimmIchi fic **** I realized what cures writer's block, which is to write a totally different story! I feel so motivated now; enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Don't Hurt Me**

_Rukia's POV_

The night was dark, and Rukia shifted nervously as they stepped through the Garganta. Hitsugaya Taichou and Renji stepped through with Shinji and Hiyori. They made their way towards Las Noches swiftly, disappearing into the night.

_Wait for me, Ichigo, I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

_Grimmjow's POV_

I stiffened as I felt a spike in reiatsu nearby. There were three… no; five intruders.

"Ulquiorra. We have guests." I grinned feral.

"Understood. I will handle it. Syazel, come with me." Ulquiorra motioned for Syazel to follow, then disappeared.

"Grimmjow? What's going on?" Ichigo whispered, as he gripped onto the back of Grimmjow's white jacket.

"Yer Shinigami friends have decided to grace us with their presence." I growled, instinctively wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him towards me.

"W-What? I have to go see them!" Ichigo yelled, struggling away from my grip as he reached for Zangetsu, which was propped up on the wall.

I sighed and let go of him, but placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really must go, ask yourself this. Where were they when you needed them most?" I furrowed my eyebrows in worry, as Ichigo tensed at the question.

"I-I know. But I need to see them, to at least hear their explanation." Ichigo said, but it came out barely above a whisper.

* * *

__

Ulquiorra's POV

These Shinigami fools seemed to have teamed up with the Visoreds. Smart choice. However, anyone that threatens the safety of Hueco Mundo will be taken out.

"State your intentions, Shinigami and Visoreds."

The short one with white hair stepped forward with caution, but he didn't seem like he was about to attack.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of 10th Division. We are here to rescue Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Substitute."

Hm. I scoffed inwardly, but never let it show. Maintaining my poker face, I blinked then spoke.

"Rescue? Fools. Kurosaki-sama does not need to be rescued by you."

"Sama?" The woman with short black hair asked.

"Yes. I do not owe you an explanation." Szayel answered, stepping a foot in front of me.

"Szayelapporro Granz. Eighth Espada. You'd do well to answer us." The Visored with short blonde hair threatened.

"I do not answer to you." Szayel was getting more and more infuriated, first they come barging into here like they own the place, and now they demand answers?

Szayel drew his sword and this caused an immediate chain reaction. All five of the intruders drew their Zanpakuto, and were poised to attack.

Szayel charged towards the blonde Visored, and was about to stab him in the chest when a Zanpakuto blocked his. Looking up, he immediately withdrew, realizing that it was Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-sama, I apologize." He muttered as I just stood back. No point getting involved in all this.

"I told you, just call me Ichigo!" Ichigo joked, smacking Szayel on the head.

"I-Ichigo!" The woman with short black hair shouted. This was getting too noisy for me. And I hated meeting new people.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed. Ichigo ran forward and enveloped her tiny body into a hug. Oooh. Interesting. Grimmjow is going to be so jealous if he sees this.

"We're here to rescue you!" That boy, Toshiro, was it? He was about to make a move when Ichigo interrupted him.

"If you're here to bring me back to Soul Society then I'm sorry. I'm not going back there." Ichigo said, smiling at Rukia.

"Why! You don't belong here with these people! They're h-hollow!" Rukia all but shouted at him.

* * *

__

Ichigo's POV

I was annoyed. She just referred to hollows like they were worse than alley cats! I scrunched up my fists in frustration and said, trying to steady my tone.

"So what if they're hollow? If they're scum then what am I?" I said, my heart breaking a little when I see Rukia's hurt expression.

"I-Ichigo! You're different! You're a Visored and-" She tried to reason with me, but I raised a hand and said, raising my voice a little.

"I'm not a Visored anymore. I'm one-hundred-percent Arrancar."

"How?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes, and placed a hand on the hilt of his now-sheathed Zanpakuto.

"How? You don't get to ask that. Not after you left me to die under Aizen!" I shouted at them in fury, tears threatening to fall.

Renji spoke for the first time, looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"It's not like we knew you were here all this while! Rukia lost her memory and she just got it back! I'd expect you to be a little concerned for her!"

I was stunned. Just because Rukia lost her memory? Just because of that, they didn't even notice my missing reiatsu, nor did they realize my presence was gone. What friends they were.

I snapped. I was absolutely furious. I appeared in front of Renji in an instant and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up with my strength.

"Is that even considered as an excuse? None of you noticed how I was missing? Really? I was gone for more than two weeks and _**none**_ of you noticed?"

At this point I was so angry, I was about to shove my whole arm right through his pathetic body. Just then, I felt something pull me back, with a lot of force.

* * *

__

Grimmjow's POV

I arrived at the scene no more than five minutes after Ichigo left, and I sighed. This kid was always getting himself into trouble huh?

"-Gone for two weeks and _**none**_ of you noticed?" I heard the orange head shout in fury, before my eyes widened at the scene before me. No one realized quick enough what he was about to do.

I rushed forward and pulled him back by the shirt, before he could make that fatal blow. His back hit my chest, and I gripped his body close to mine.

"Ichigo, are ya stupid or what? Ya almost killed yer friend back there!" I growled, as he struggled against me.

"Let me go! You're so annoying why'd you have to pull me away!" He bit down on my arm and my eyebrows twitched. _He was so going to pay for this later._

I ran a hand through my hair and let him go, and he stumbled out of my arms.

"As I was saying, you have no right to blame me for what happened to Rukia. I-"

But they didn't even let Ichigo finish, before I felt cold steel pressed against my neck, and a very angry redhead glaring me down. Or up. Considering how I was taller.

"GRIMMJOW! You'll pay for what you did to Rukia!"

"Renji!" Toshiro shouted, but it was too late. That blade was swung down quickly, and just as everyone braced themselves for the impact, a calm voice was heard.

"You will cease this at once, Abarai-fukutaichou. "

Kuchiki Byakuya, looking stoic as ever, appeared before us, and behind him was Soi Fon, Zaraki, and Yachiru.

Renji stilled at the voice, and lowered his Zanpakuto.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, your presence is requested by Sotaichou." Byakuya ordered, with a look that basically said 'if you say no I will rip your head off in a graceful manner'.

Ichigo scoffed, clearly not taking the death glare seriously.

"What if I say no? I'm sick and tired of being ordered around by all you people who I expected to stand by me! All this while, where the fuck were you guys?"

"If you do not come with us, I will be forced to take extreme precautions." Soi Fon said, as she stepped forward with a needle in her hand, with some sort of liquid that looked like the color of death, if death had a color.

"No! I am not goin-" I cut Ichigo off and dragged him by the arm.

"We're goin'. Now stop struggling ya idiot." I mumbled, "Szayel and Ulquiorra you two stay behind and keep the place together."

Before anyone else could argue with me, I shoved Ichigo into the Garganta I made and we appeared in Soul Society.

Ichigo instinctively grabbed hold of my shirt again, as we walked towards the Sotaichou's meeting hall. I ran my hand through his hair and rubbed his neck trying to relieve some tension, I knew the boy was scared of what might happen.

We entered the hall, with Soi Fon and Byakuya following suit. All the captains were present, and some looked cautious as I stepped closer. My hold on Ichigo tightened, as I felt him tremble slightly.

"It's okay Ichigo, calm down." I whispered, looking at Sotaichou.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what is the meaning of this? You claim to have been held against your will at Hueco Mundo but it does not seem as such." Sotaichou bellowed, his voice booming around the grand hall.

Those words sparked Ichigo's anger once more, as I stood back and watched the boy lash out his fury.

"Do not accuse me of lies, where were all of you when I needed you?" Ichigo asked, once more, this time in the presence of all the captains.

They all looked at him, some with regret on their faces, some with anger.

"We had come to a decision that entering Hueco Mundo would be too dangerous. We apologize, but it seems that you are fine now." Sotaichou said, as the hall quieted down. "It has been decided that you are forbidden from entering Hueco Mundo. This is for your protection and safety."

"My safety? Oh, so now you're concerned about that! Unfortunately for you, I cannot abandon Las Noches now." Ichigo stomped his foot; yes he _stomped_ his feet like a little child. I smirked in amusement.

"You are aware of the consequences of your actions? By acknowledging that you prefer Hueco Mundo over Soul Society you are in fact deemed a traitor; and as such will be executed by law." Sotaichou seemed to get angrier by the second, his reiatsu already putting pressure on everyone.

* * *

__

Ichigo's POV

"Now, now. No need for such extreme measures. I'm sure Ichigo here has a reasonable explanation for us, right?" Kyoraku said, a hint of worry on his usually smiley face.

I clenched my fists in anger. How dare they accuse me of being a traitor? They don't even know shit about what I've been through.

"Traitor? Who's the traitor here! Why didn't you send help in time? Do you even know what I had to go through? The only reason I survived was because Grimmjow here actually stepped forward to help me! I ask once more, where the fuck were all of you when I was getting raped by Aizen?"

Everything was a standstill at that moment. The words seemed to register into their heads as Toshiro looked at me in concern.

"Raped? Ichigo, I'm sorry we didn't-" I cut Toshiro off before he could finish, as I glared at all of them.

"Why was I left there to suffer alone?" I bellowed, lashing out my reiatsu in fury.

"K-Kurosaki, that reiatsu… It's more Hollow than anything else!" Sotaichou exclaimed, "What have you become?"

"In those weeks you left me there to die, I'm so sorry to disappoint, but I have gotten much stronger." I said menacingly, as I let them see my true form for the first time.

Part of my Hollow mask now covers my left eye, and there is a red line extending from under my eye to my hairline. I let all of them stare at me in awe, and then in shock, as I stand by Grimmjow, and take his hand.

"I am one of them now, seeing as how all of you failed to rescue me, I might as well take their side, huh." I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"You are now officially a traitor of Soul Society, and will be treated as such; Arrancar." Sotaichou heartlessly gave out the kill order for Grimmjow, and me and before anyone could react, a sickening sound came from next to me, and Grimmjow heaved.

I whipped my head the right, and let out a cry of rage as I saw Soi Fon had stabbed Grimmjow in the stomach. Falling forward, Grimmjow landed on his hands and knees as he struggled to form words.

"R-Run, Ichi."

* * *

****

A/N: The long awaited Chapter 7 is finally here! Thank you to all who have reviewed/favourited/followed my stories! I will try my best to update this story on a regular basis, but school is starting soon for me and I may not have time. ** Nevertheless, I will finish this story! :* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
